Silver Gaiden
The Silver Gaiden series, originally referred to as Silver Side Story, is a comic book series based off the Silver series, all with their own exclusive story and antagonist. Overview Each story has its own original plot and antagonist that takes place during Silver (excluding Wrath of the Dragon Soul). Every story had a Japanese title and an official title. According to "Alex Guy", they are all canon and part of the official storyline. Most of the stories are based off of the Dragon Ball Z non-canon movies. Series Story 1: The World's Might Japanese title: "世界の力!銀が勝てないのなら、誰? Sekai no chikara! Gin ga katenai nonara, dare? (lit. "Power of the World! If Silver Cannot Win, Who?") Major Antagonists * Tamega - An extremely malicious parasite from outer space, who arrives on Earth to seek, infect, and control the world's strongest being on the planet to reproduce and kill those inferior. Story 2: Attack of the Shadow Reavers Japanese title: '''"影からの攻撃!影からの復讐 Kage kara no kōgeki! Kage kara no fukushū! (lit. "Attack From Shadows! Revenge From the Shadows!") '''Major Antagonists * Rose - A deformed space pirate of unknown origins, who was formerly bound in the center of the universe that escaped for revenge. * Tokoyami, Azure, Kage, Slate - Rose's team, who were sealed alongside her. Story 3: Frozin Solid Japanese title: "アンドロイドアサルト!冷凍固体! Andoroidoasaruto! Reitō kotai! (lit. "Android Assault! Frozen Solid!") Major Antagonists * Frozin - An android created by the Dr. Negative to be the perfect assassin, previously frozen in suspended animation. * Cooler, Chilled, Icicle - Three other androids created for the sole purpose of helping Frozin. Story 4:'' Victory Mission'' Japanese title: '''"勝利の使命!地球上での究極の決戦! Shōri no shimei! Chikyū-jō de no kyūkyoku no kessen! (lit. "The Mission of Victory! The Ultimate Decisive Battle on the Earth!") '''Major Antagonists * Haichyak - A machine, an artificial intelligence that is an assimilation of technology, able to materialize using negative energy. * Dr. Manyack - A mad scientist hellbent on the annihilation of human kind, and other mortals alike. Story 5: Interstellar Japanese title: '''"星間バトル!私は勝者になります! Seikan batoru! Watashi wa shōsha ni narimasu! (lit. "Interstellar Battle! I Will Be the Winner!) '''Major Antagonists * Yugi - A rogue super soldier created by the Evolutionary, long before the likes of Silver. Story 6: Revenge of the Death Trappers Japanese title: "死の復讐!最も暴力的で激しい戦い! Shi no fukushū! Mottomo bōryoku-tekide hageshī tatakai! (lit. "Death's Revenge! The Most Violent and Intense Fight!") Major Antagonists * Brianne - The first clone ever created by the Dark Celestial, hidden in suspended animation until the death of her creator. * Red, Yellow, Green, Blue, Scarlet, Amber, Citron, Forest, Violet, Indigo - Brianne's team, out for revenge against Team Silver. Story 7: Earth Bound Japanese title: '''"母なる大地 Hahanarudaichi" (lit. "Mother Earth") '''Major Antagonists * Siege - A mindless monolith who was freed from his containment and is only able to cause destruction. * Commension II - A clone of a parasitic wizard that commands Siege as his master. Story 8: Wrath of the Dragon Soul Japanese title: '''"ドラゴンソウル!悪魔ゾーンの怒り! Doragon Sōru! Akuma zōn no ikari! (lit. "Dragon Soul! Wrath of the Devil Zone!") '''Major Antagonists * Azazel - A demon that broke free from the Demon Zone, hellbent on unleashing the power of the Dragon Soul. * Lunez, Domingo, Reign - Azazel's minions whose life forces are linked to Azazel himself.